1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with old type firearms, in particular with obsolete revolvers as devised and largedly manufactured in the second half of the XIX Century, such as "Frontier" and "Old Far West" revolvers, Colts, Smith & Wesson and so on, either restored or of new manufacture to accurately reproduce the original firearm, for actual firing of same.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
The interest and the historical value of such obsolete firearms is well known. Said revolvers form an important element of the history and legends of western countries. Such small arms are widely appreciated by collectors and also newly manufactured reproductions are in demand. Collectors and amateurs of said historical arms desire also to fire their arms and target competitions are being organized.
The ingenuity of structure and of mechanisms of such more than one century old revolvers is admirable, but such arms must be considered as rather unsafe, according to current modern standards.
A safety mechanism adapted for complementing the original safety system of such obsolete firearm has been described in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,771, issued on July, 31, 1973. Such improved safety machanism is arranged for preventing the firing pin, seated into the hammer, from reaching the position wherein it can strike on the cartridge primer, when the revolver is set at its half-cocked position.
There has been proposed also another safety device, described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,741, issued on Apr. 16, 1974, comprising an axially and selectably movable cylinder shaft which, when positioned at a rearward hammer engaging axial position, presents the full forward motion of same hammer, as required for firing.
The above referred known mechanisms operate upon the concept of making use of arrangements so as to prevent the firing pin or the complete hammer from reaching its primer striking position. This concept is sound. On the other part, this concept is generally applied by providing means for selectively securing a lengthwise movable element in a position on which it blocks the full forward motion of the firing pin or of the hammer. It is evident that if such movable element is subjected to follow the motion of the hammer (the inertia of which is relevant, in particular of a bulky hammer of an obsolete firearm) upon failing of the means provided for preventing the forward motion of some components, the wanted safety requirement will not be satisfied and the revolver will be unduly fired.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a firearm, namely an old type revolver of the character referred to above, with an improved safety mechanism which does not affect the external appearance of the arm and its firing ability, and which is not subject to the above and other objections, but is capable of providing the most complete and efficient safety and protection against accidental or undue firing even under most violent shocks and unaccurate handling of the revolver.